Never gone
by Brokenhearts89
Summary: Chapter 3 You gotta be part 2 - This has to be a dream-I'm not- I mean Yugi and I dont-! AN moved rating to T R&R if you guys are curious.
1. Chapter 1

Never Gone By: Yamisgirl89

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi, Yami, and the other characters of YGO. This awesome music, Never gone, from the Backstreet Boys - BBoys... (Or is it BMen?) I don't own either.  
P.S. This is a one shot

"Yugi thank you for everything. I finally know my name. I can rest in peace now that Necrofere is destroyed," Said a tall egyptian man as he handed a boy about his height a karoseen lamp.

The things we've did The things we've said

"Atem please stay we me," pleaded a trihaired boy. Tears were gushing out stinging his cheeks due to the cool egyptian breeze. Yugi grabbed on Atem's hand, "we've been through so much together I can't live without you."

Keep comming back to me and make me smile again

"Nonscence Yugi..." He wiped away the boys tears, "You have friends. Friends that will stick by your side till the very end."

You showed me how to face the truth Evwrything thats good in me I owe to you

Atem looked back at the portal then back at Yugi, "I must go now Yugi." He released Yugi's grip went behind the young lad and unchained the golden artifact hanging around the young boys neck. As he removed the chains off he he kissed Yugi in the forehead, then walked towards the light. But before Atem entered he turned, smiled, and gave a thumbs up.

Though the distance now between us now may seem to be too far It will never separate us deep inside I know you are

"I'll never forget you, my Aiabou," and Atem was gone the portal to the spirit world disappeared leaving only a small stone tablet behind.

Never gone Never far In my heart is where you are

Tears were gushing out of Yugi's eyes as he rushed toward the stone tablet feeling if by chance he could feel Atem's presence, but all he could feel was the hard coldness of the tablet. Yugi knelt down kissed and held the tablet next to his brest and cried remembering all the things he and his Yami did together... In Duelist Kingdom and Battle City,and Atem's memory world; remembering their happy, sad, and painful moments.

Always close Every day Every step along the way

"I'll Never forget you Yami... my Yami."

Even though for now I've got to say goodbye I know you will be forever in my life Never gone

Yugi cried until he could no longer shed any tears. He got up wearily, he was still holding on to the tablet, and wlowly sulked out the cave. As he walked out there was a puddle next to him, close to the exit.

I walk alone these empty streets There is not a second you're not here with me

Yugi knealt down and splashed the cool water on his face. He did not want the guys to see him in this state. As he wiped himself from the back of his hand he saw a reflection of himself... no Yami!  
Yugi leaned foward and the same as the reflection. Then he reaced his hands up to his face. The reflection mirrored the same. 

The love you gave, the grace you show Will always give me strength and be my corner stone

'I'm Yami... but how?' thought Yugi as he saw the visage of serious cold, but a little puffy, eyes, a hardened expression, taned skin. "How?"

Somehow you found a way to see the best I have been near As long as time goes on I swear to you that you will be

Yugi gasped he also sounded like Yami. Or was his eyes and ears decieving him? Yugi looked down to see the millenium puzzle still wrapped around his neck. 'Could it be?' he thought as he was reaching for the golden artifact. But as he reached the puzzle faded away. Yugis eyes went wide as he felt his chest.

Never gone Never far In my heart is where you are

Yugi looked at the reflection of the water a bit longer cloed his eyes and prayed, "Thank you Atem", before he got up and exited slowly out of the cold darkcave.

Always close Every day Every step along the way

As he took his last painful step out of the cave he immediately shielded his eyes and looked down from the bright Egyptian sun. As he did his friends along with Kiaba, Mokuba, Marick, Ishizu, and Yugi's grandfather came up to him.

Even though for now we've got to say goodbye I know you will be forever in my life

"So the Pharoah has returned to the spirit world?" asked Marick sadly.  
"Yes, brother, that means that our duty as the tomb keepers are over," replied Ishizu twisting her black hair with her right hand.  
"We better get going Yugi," said a man with sandy blone hair as he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
Yugi did not move. "Aww Yugi... It's ok pal. Remeber what we'd promise to him?"

Never gone from me if there's one thing I beleive I will see you somewhere down that road again

Yugi noded weakly. "We promise that we'd continue and look foward, "continued the man, "to the future and always keep da memory of Atemu in our hearts"  
"You're right Joey," replied Yugi as he looked up.

Never gone Never far In my heart is where you are

The gang gasped wide eyed as they tensed up.  
"Yugi?" questioned a girl with short brown hair.  
"It's ok guys it's me Yugi. When Atemu left... I guess he wanted me to be in his form... so we can always remember him," Yugi smiled and the gang relaxed.

Always close Every day Every step along the way

"Well then we'd better get going now," retorted a tall man holding on to a metal suit case. The gang noded and follwed the tall man to the air craft that was a few feet away.

Even though for now we've got to say goodbye I know you will be forever in my life Never gone

When they got on the aircraft the tall man sat next to Yugi and looked at him with his cold blue eyes he hust couldn't beleive that the small weakling he knew back then had grown and transformed before his eyes so rapidly. He stared at him for awhile then snickered, "You know Yugi... When we get back to Domino you still owe me a rematch"  
Yugi looked at The man his dark eyes lit up as his viasge changed into a grin that spoke a thousand words, "You're on Kaiba!"

Even though for now we've got to say goodbye I know you will be forever in my life Never gone 


	2. Chapter 2

Never Gone

Chapter 2 - You Gotta be

He really was here with him, in the flesh, lying with him. Their scattered on the floor the thick blanket covering their lower half. Both watching the rays of sunlight peeking though the window that was above the head board, to the mirror that was in front of them.

What a beautiful reflection it revealed the two of them lying in bed; Yugi feeling comfortable in Atem's arms as Atem's cheek rested on top of Yugi's head both rested, eyes sparkling in the glowing soft rays.

_Listen as your day unfolds_

_Challenge what the future holds__  
__Try and keep your head up to the sky_

Yugi turned his head to the side when he felt Atem's body easily slide out of bed. Watching him put on his regalia. His gold jewelry shining in the rays of light his back facing Yugi.

Yugi crawled out of bed the sheets covering his naked body as he crept up from behind his arms around his shoulders kissing his neck.

"Do you really have to go?" he breathed down Atem's neck, "we've only begun."

Atem chocked up knowing what they did last night was a mistake. It was his fault for giving in to those sad puppy dog eyes. It was his fault for begging Mahado to put a spell on him so he can return to the Kame Game Shop for a night and possibly a day, and letting his emotions get the better of him. He could picture it now if he didn't finish what he started with Yugi last night he'd have the final memory of Yugi's sad eyes etched in his mind.

_Lovers, they may cause you tears__  
__Go ahead release your fears_

_Stand up and be counted__  
__Don't be ashamed to cry_

Tears streamed down his cheeks as a left hand rested on top of Yugi's frail right hand. "I'm sorry Aibou… it is inevitable even if we did manage to have another night like that… tearing apart will be even harder. "

"I promise Atem just one more! Grandpa's gone he left for another expedition with Professor Hopkins. I have the house to myself and there's no school. I promise to move on after you leave-I won't shed a tear. I just want to feel 'our' passion one more time!"

'Aibou—Please god's, I beg you, one more day before I return back to the spirit world'

Heart pounding Yugi rushed down the stairs closed all the shudders, locked the doors and unplugged the phone. He went into the kitchen took out a breakfast tray and two wine glasses then snuck behind Grandpas counter taking out a bottle of wine before he went back up shutting off the Game Shop light.

_You gotta be__  
__You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold__  
__You gotta be wiser_

As Yugi prepared the atmosphere Atem went in the bathroom staring at him in the Hapsburg mirror shaking. What was he the great Pharoah who saved mankind scared about?

"Snap yourself out of it Atem. You're not making a mistake."

_You gotta be hard__  
__You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger__  
__You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm__  
__You gotta stay together__  
__All I know, all I know, love will save the day_


	3. Chapter 3

K so here's what happened. Originally Chapter 2 was supposed to be in my other ygo fiction called 'Safest Place to Hide'. But I accidentally put the chapter on this fanfic and I was thinking I'll fix that error. But over time I thought 'hm… this chapter will work for this fanfic'. So I decided to keep that chapter and continue this story through this fanfic. Hope this chapter will clarify for you and enjoy! - Bh89

* * *

Never Gone – You Gotta Be (part II)

_Herald what your mother said__  
__Readin' the books your father read__  
__Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time_

_Some may have more cash than you__  
__Others take a different view__  
__My oh my heh, hey_

Yugi sat up a cold sweat beading down his forehead, "W-what was that dream? Was I-No I didn't have 'that' with Atem. He's not here. It was just a dream."  
It was another beautiful morning, hearing the birds twitter and the sun peaking out of the horizon making Domino City breathtaking; much better than seeing nothing but sand and enduring the scorching rays of Egypt, a week ago.  
Yugi swallowed remembering; Egypt, the Pharaoh's test, the sealing of the Millennium items, and the long flight home on Kaiba's jet. All trying to shake the heavy burden of losing a friend off their chests, especially him. And right after the return seeing Grandpa pack his belongings to go with Professor Hopkins on another week's long excavation-when Grandpa knew that his grandson needed him the most! How Yugi loathed on the outside, but thanked him deep within for letting him have the house to himself. Even his friends understood.

"It's ok Yug take all the time you need,"  
"Yeah Joey's right, we all need a little R&R,"  
"Just call us if you need some company my cell is always on."

How thankful he was to have great friends, even Kiaba came to his house once to make sure everything was ok…

"Yugi-You know this is not my style but Mokuba persisted that I visit you…" Kaiba adjusted his tie, "If there's anything you need, feel free to contact us-especially when you want to have that re-mach."

As he got ready Yugi still couldn't get that dream he had out of his mind. 'I am not gay. Atem and I were close friends-brothers, but definitely not a couple,' he shuddered closing the door to his room where all his memories with Atem lie.

_Don't ask no questions, it goes on without you__  
__Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace__  
__The world keeps on spinning__  
__You can't stop it, if you try to__  
__This time it's danger staring you in the face_

__* __

Somewhere in the afterlife an Egyptian king roused from his slumber; he couldn't shake what he envisioned in his sleep.  
"Is something a matter my King?" someone spoke behind him."  
"I-it's nothing, Mahado, just a bad dream,"  
Mahado came up to the king the lower part of his visage covered by a crisp clean shawl, "would you like me to interpret your dream?"  
"No, it's alright Mahado."  
Mahado bowed one knee then like an allusion he vanished. This didn't surprise the Pharaoh, for he knew Mahado's gifts as a sorcerer. As he laid back to bed looking at the clean top of the canopy his mind wandered back to the dream he had. 'Was I capable-was I about to risk my manhood in order to make love to Yugi? That's preposterous-inconceivable! How dare I make that move! How dare I risk his ego? But then again if this vision is correct and if by some chance I was able to return to Earth; would I risk that chance?'

_Oh oh oh Remember  
Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky_

_Lovers, they may cause you tears__  
__Go ahead release your fears__  
__My oh my heh, hey, hey_

__ * __

Well one thing is for certain a dream is just a dream. Just pure fantasy. There is not way, no how that it is possible-thinking nonsense like that. If Yami knew I was thinking that it would hurt his ego. Even more so hurt my friendship, Tea would never speak to me again, and it would break my grandfather's heart. It's best that I keep this dream to myself.

_You gotta be__  
__You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold__  
__You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard__  
__You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger__  
__You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm__  
__You gotta stay together__  
__All I know, all I know, love will save the day_

_

* * *

AN grr i dont like this html format. I wish I can use indents but oh well. Please send me a review tell me what you think, cuz it's been awhile posting storys on fan fic. _


End file.
